penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Creation Story
The Creation In the beginning, the great dragons Bahamut and Tiamat breathed and the flames of their breath swirled in the void and became a ball of rock and water, fire and ice. Bahamut sculpted mortals from the raw materials of the planet, and while he was distracted by this Tiamat opened a tiny portal to the demon realm. The raceless beings known as mortals lived and built and began to create a civilization on the planet they called Phrelle. The demons slowly crept in to the world, and by the time the mortals realized this, they were overwhelmed by the demon’s forces. Still, in this time, the mortals’ faith had created beings of great power: the gods. A great battle ensued, leaving scars in the planet that can be seen to this day. The god Pelor created a light that became the sun, but it remained stationary over the main battlefield. In the darkness on the other side of the world, the demons created a colossal boulder and raised it in to the sky, charging it with their dark magic in a plan to crush their enemies. The goddess Angharradh learned of this plot and gathered the powers of several other gods to push back on the projectile, creating a force between the planet and the rock, sending it in to a permanent orbit. Pelor charged his light to protect the planet as well, and sent it around the world that there would be no part of its surface not touched by light, even causing the new moon to reflect its light. Angharradh remains the protector of the moon, and its phases are deep mysteries studied by her worshippers. Eventually the gods proved victorious, and drove the demons from the realm, but very few of the mortals remained. These were raised to godhood for their superior skill and resilience. The gods created the dwarves, elves, and gnomes and Chauntea later made humans and halflings. Tieflings were created through what few minor demons remained breeding with other races. When the races were young, what demons that could break through to this realm plotted and planned and created great titans, impossibly large constructs meant to overpower the gods. Again, they were defeated, this time with the help and strength of the communities the gods had nurtured. Few races retain these stories in their history, and those that do are relegated to myth and legend, but all have a tale of a time when mortals fought alongside other races and the gods to fight a great evil, though the details of these stories vary, Some say the demons and terrible creatures that haunt the world are those that were banished to this plane for their failures, and they wish to continue their work in order to impresses their masters and be returned to their plane. Still, the hand of the gods can be seen in the daily life of the people, and they return thanks to the gods in the form of prayer, worship and emulating the values of their chosen deity. Category:Pantheon